This is an application for support for the planning and initial implementation of a program in research in surgical oncology at the Medical College of Virginia/Virginia Commonwealth University. The organizational structure in surgical oncology, and many of the resources required for such a program, alredy exist at this institution. The purpose of this specific application is to facilitate the development of a high quality, broad cancer research program that is both relevant to the National Cancer Program and effectively involves young surgical oncologists in both basic and clinical research. It is specifically designed, by effective planning, to lead to one or more collaborative program projects at its completion. The long range of this planning project is to assist in developing individuals who will strengthen academic surgical oncology as a discipline and to make this field responsive to the future needs of cancer research.